


Daughter Of A Cannibal

by takolukanow



Category: Evillious Chronicles, Vocaloid
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takolukanow/pseuds/takolukanow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saki Conchita was an orphan. No one knew what happened to her parents. She had heard that her mother was a cannibal. Eating the child's father, her servants, and then finally herself. She only left the child alive. </p>
<p>(Loosely based after Evil Food Eater Conchita)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter Of A Cannibal

**Author's Note:**

> So here's something I wrote awhile ago so there are some wrong facts. 
> 
> 1- Conchita's child was male. I didn't find this out until after I uploaded this
> 
> 2- There are probably some wrong facts about Elluka
> 
> 3- Conchita's child does have kids in canon so he doesn't die until then at least   
> I hope you enjoy!!!!

Saki Conchita was an orphan. No one knew what happened to her parents. Some believe they just left her in their mansion and fled. Others believe that they were killed when the mansion was raided. 

Most of the rumours involved them being cowards or them being killed at the hands of others but there was one rumour that she had heard. Saki had heard that her mother was a cannibal. Eating the child's father, her servants, and then finally herself. She only left the child alive.

She was found when the government heard of her mother's ways. When they finally got inside, Banica Conchita and everyone else who worked in the mansion was gone and only her child was left on a large silver dish in the middle of the dining table. 

Did she try and eat the child? Was she trying to give everyone a message? Nobody would ever know. Because of the rumour, Saki was always taught that cannibalism was wrong from a young age and that she should never participate in it but she was related to Banica so she could help but wonder what human flesh tasted like. Was it nice? Tender? Salty? Nobody would ever tell her. The only thing that they would say was: 

"Never ask that question again. It's something children shouldn't know."

Would they tell her when she was older? Is it something that everyone finds out once they were no longer a child? And how long would she be a child? Saki Conchita was full of questions.

The only person who ever answered her questions was the man who raised her. His name was Julius and he was a servant to Juno Beelzenia, the empress of Beelzenia. He took her in after two witches found her. 

At least, that was his story. There was no way that witches had found her. Julius claimed they were different from normal witches. Instead of riding on a broomstick, they travelled through time and were searching for the seven deadly sins. He told her stories about them, saying that the older one, Elluka was her name, had already found the sin of Lust and she was told that her mother had made a contract with the sin of Gluttony. Saki loved the stories he told her about Elluka, her assistant Gumillia and their travels.  
She especially loved the stories about Lust and Gluttony. Knowing that she was related to the both of them made the stories even better. When she was younger, she was only told the stories about her mother but as she grew, she learnt about Duke Venomania and how he used his sin to his advantage. She never learnt much about the sins themselves as Elluka never told Julius about them. 

One thing she did learn though was how she was related to the late Duke. One of his many women was related to Juno Beelzenia. Her name was Maylis Beelzenia and she was third princess of Beelzenia. Julius never found out how she was related to her but he did know that it came from her father's side.

-

She was much older now and Julius was no longer with her so she had forgotten most of the stories about the two witches but she did remember the small amount of information she was told about her parents. She was told that her mother was always looking for different types of food to taste and her father was a chef, giving her these foods. It would have nice to know more about them but mostly everything she had heard about them revolved around her mother and the things she heard were never good.   
Maybe if she had listened to them, she wouldn't be in the situation she was in. She should have listened to everything they said and she wouldn't be questioned about what she had done. People should have kept an eye on her and she wouldn't have eaten what she had.

-

Once she turned 18, she left Julius's household and set out to start her own life. Travelling, trying cuisines like her mother, trying to cook different recipes like her father, she had planned to do all of them and she had. She tried many different types of food and even got to try making some. She had become known for being like her mother when she was younger, travelling and eating. She travelled to wherever there was something she hadn't tried before and that led her to a small town which was known for its meat.  
As she travelled through different towns to reach her destination, she made sure to find out about her future location by asking the townsfolk she passed. At first, it was small things about all the different types of food that was there but as she passed through more towns that were closer to it, more gruesome talks came up. Using parts of a pig that a normal human wouldn't dare eat, serving animals like cats and dogs, and the thing which everybody she talked to made sure to tell her so she wouldn't follow in her mother's footsteps, they served humans.

As she arrived in the town, she was kindly greeted by the townsfolk. She was told by one of the town elders that strangers weren't often allowed in the town and was asked to introduce herself.

"My name is Saki Conchita. Daughter of Carlos Marlon and Banica Conchita."

"Conchita you say? Why, I remember when your mother visited many years ago."

"So my mother visited here? Can you tell me about her?"

"Of course child, follow me."

The town elder led the girl to her house, offering her tea and cake. Saki declined both of them. They both sat in the main room, one across from one another.

"Your mother was very kind to us. She gave us different types of recipes and introduced many foods to us."

"Really? I glad to hear that!" Saki smiled, knowing that her mother wasn't just someone who travelled and ate but instead going around and making towns better.

"Um... I was wondering, on my way here, I heard some rumours."

"Rumours? What on earth are you talking about child."

"Um... about what you serve in this town. Eh... different types of meat a person...um... from where I live would eat..."

"Tell me child. What types of meat?" the women stood up, walking over to where she was and standing in front of her.

"Um.... Things like cats and parts of pigs." Saki could feel the sweat dripping off her forehead, soaking into her short, brown hair.

"Is that all?" She looked down on the girl, noticing the girl getting more and more uncomfortable.

"...yes. That's all I heard."

"You're lying. What else is there? Tell me!" the woman yelled, causing Saki to jump. She couldn't tell her. She didn't know what the woman would do to her if she told her about the cannibalism.

"Um...eh...um..."

"Spit it out, child!"

"HUMANS! THEY TOLD ME THAT YOU EAT HUMANS!" Saki cried in fear, closing her eyes so she couldn't see the woman's face. She could hear the woman get closer to her face, her breath running down her neck. She tried edging back in her seat, her eyes still closed.

Once her back reached the back of the chair, she opened an eye. Noticing the woman had moved back slightly, she opened the other eye. She opened her mouth to speak but the elder bet her to it.

"You're nothing like your mother. She would jump at the chance to try it. Everybody in the town knows about what she became. There's no hiding it."

"I... I think I should leave now. Thank you very much..." Saki got up to leave and started walking towards the door. The looked back at the woman but quickly turned back once she saw the woman staring at her which eyes as cold as stone. She basically ran out of the house.

She left the town once she left the house, making sure to never come back. As she travelled back, she couldn't get the thought out from her head. Why. Why would they eat humans? Is it really that good? How do you even cook a human? Was it easy? Would...would it be a sin to try it?

-

She got back to the town over and went straight to where she was staying for the time being. She couldn't remove any of her thoughts from her head. Saki came to the conclusion that the only way to do that was to try cannibalism. But how would she get hold of human flesh though?

-

The town was dark and the only people out were Saki and the merry drunks. She walked around to all the pubs, watching in the darkness to see it anyone had taken an alley to get home. She eventually found a man too drunk to walk straight taking a back alley. He was a rather large man; no hair left on his head, short stubby arms and legs, and seemed to be muttering under his breath. He was probably cursing the owner of the pub after he was kicked out.  
She followed him from a distance, watching every single move he made. Turning all the same corners as him and avoiding whatever puddles he stepped straight into. Covered in a black coat, she approached the man from behind. 

Knocking him down to the ground, she grabbed the larger butcher knife she had stolen from the hotel's kitchen she was staying at from a large pocket inside her coat. Pinning him down by the chest, he starting yelling out for help. She came to the conclusion that he was too drunk to push her off of him. His eyes widened when he noticed the red dress she was wearing underneath her coat.

"CONCHITA! CONCHITA IS BACK!" Saki panicked. Did he mean her? Her mother didn't do things like this, did she? She raised the knife over her head and brought in straight back down on his forearm from her state of panic. He screamed in pain as his lower arm was taken away from him. There was blood everywhere. 

She felt like she could throw up but instead she grabbed the arm, hit the man over the head with the handle of the knife in an attempted to knock him out and ran as fast as she could. She only turned around once to check on the man. He was lying on the ground and was either unconscious or lifeless.

-

Saki ran straight back to her hotel room, hiding both the arm and the knife under her coat. She greeted the man on night shift and quickly opened her door and closed it even faster. 

Her back leaning against the door, she made sure she locked it as much as she could. Sliding down the door to sit, she took both objects out of her coat and laid them beside her. She heart was still racing, adrenaline running through her veins. She didn't know what to expect of the man. Did someone hear him scream? What if he's still alive? He surely saw her face. Maybe it was too dark. Saki decided that she should leave that night.

-

Saki had packed her things and gone to the stable where her horse was. She had named him after her mother's servant, Pollo. Arte wasn't left out though. She had a stuffed bear at home named after her.

"C'mon boy. We got to go." She led him out into the darkness were even the moon wasn't out. It was hiding on this night were she had sinned. Jumping onto her horse, she rode away, the arm still with her. Saki made sure she made another note to not come back there either.

-

"Welcome back Miss Conchita." Her maid, Kingsley, smiled once she saw that Saki had returned to the house. "Everything was kept nice and tidy while you were gone. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Thankyou Kingsley. What you can do for me is not return here until Tuesday. I have some business I need to take care of." 

Kingsley was shocked at the request. Never in all of her time of working for the girl was she asked to leave the household. Never less, if she wanted to keep her job she would follow her commands.

"Yes my lady."

As Kingsley left, Saki ran to the kitchen and grabbed the arm. It wasn't looking the best. How do you even cook a human? Saki looked at the arm. Do you cook it like beef? Or maybe like a soup? She decided that the best way to do so was like beef.

-

There it was. Sitting in front of her was part of a human being. She raised her knife and fork, her hands shaking. Struggling to cut a piece off of the man's fatty arm, she rose a piece of him to her lips. 

She slowly opened her mouth and placed it on her tongue. Flavour burst out onto her tongue once she bit down on the piece of arm. She wouldn't say that it tasted like beef but sort of in-between beef and veal.

-

Word spread quickly through the small towns all the way to Beelzenia. The arm was now completely eaten and rumours were spreading. The people of Beelzenia never knew what really happened to her mother so everyone assumed it was Banica once everyone had heard that Conchita was back. 

Worst thing was that there was one rumour that it was herself that committed the crime so she made sure to stay in her household. She knew it made her more suspicious looking but she couldn't risk being caught. 

She was guilty. Guilty has hell. Whatever rumours she did hear, she never found out about the man. Was he well? Dead? In limbo? Not only did she commit a sin, she might have killed someone. Saki made sure that there was no way in and no way out of the house.

Saki jumped when she heard a knock at the door. She wasn't expecting anyone so it was probably someone wanting to know about the rumours as it did involve her family.

"SAKI CONCHITA. BY THE DEMAND OF THE BEELZENIA KINGDOM, YOU ARE REQUIRED TO COME WITH US." Demanded the man on the other side of the door. She froze. Had they figured it out that it was her? Oh no...

Saki slowly walked to her front door, her footsteps hardly heard.

"CONCHITA. YOU ARE REQUIRED TO COME OUT HERE AT ONCE."

She hesitated once she reached the front door. She didn't know who or what was waiting for her on the other side. As she slowly opened the door, two men lunged towards her. Out of fear, she tried to close the door but one of the men's feet jammed itself in-between.

"Excuse us Missy but you have some questions to answer for us." The man laughed at himself and then continued to laugh at the fear on Saki's face. She was scared. Scared was an understatement. Terrified was a much better word to use. The man grabbed her arm as she tried to close the door.

"LET ME GO! PLEASE!" She screamed, trying to grab the attention of people passing on the street. It proved useless.

"Not until you answer some questions for us." A man walked up behind the men at the door, an unpleasant look on his face mixed with a grin. Her terror rose as she saw him. She didn't want to go with him.

"NO! PLEASE! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" She knew that that was a lie. She had done something wrong but her brain wanted to fight.

"If you hadn't, wouldn't you be peacefully coming with us?"

"I...I..." she wasn't able to complete the sentence when the ground started rumbling. Saki and all of the men looked around as the undead started to rise out of the ground.   
Once they all rose, they ran towards the man whose hand was tightly wrapped around her arm. Terrified, he let go of her and drew his sword. Saki quickly enclosed herself in her house. The man's hand was shaking. He swung at the creatures that ran towards him but failed miserably. 

The creatures threw him to the ground and tore him from limb to limb. His screams tore through the street, letting people know to not open any sort or window or door. Saki covered her ears. Everything was becoming too much for her.

As the creatures continued to attack the men, Saki noticed that none of them tried getting into the house and hurt her. They had surrounded her but that was really all.

"THIS...THIS IS THE GIRL'S DOING! HER MOTHER ALSO DID THIS! SHE IS USING HER MOTHER'S ABILITY!" the man yelled, urging the men to stop her instead of the undead. No...it...it isn't me. I... I don't even know what's happening.

She could hear the banging on her door and sounds of moaning and screaming. She didn't want to go out there and she didn't want them in with her. Finally, the door was kicked in, revelling injured men carrying swords. 

She squeezed her eyes shut, accepting what was about to happen. If maybe she had listened to them, she wouldn't be in the situation she was in. She should have listened to everything they said and she wouldn't be questioned about what she had done. People should have kept an eye on her and she wouldn't have eaten what she had.  
The last thing she heard was the sound of a sword swinging towards her neck followed by a split second of pain.

-

Through the ruined castle that Banica Conchita once lived, if you there at the exact second Saki was executed, you would have heard the sound of a women screaming in pain as the wind blew throughout the building. The sort of pain a mother would cry about when their child is taken from the world.


End file.
